


The Better Men

by Cerdic519



Series: Elementary Supplementary [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Caring, Deception, Double Penetration, England (Country), Exhaustion, F/M, Family, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Kilts, London, Love, M/M, Military, Multi, Prostitution, Romance, Science Experiments, Scotland, Threesome - M/M/M, Trains, United States
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Scotland, 1897. At thirty years of age Byron 'Bronn' Blackwater has every reason to think his life pretty good. Always a solitary fellow, he lives quietly by himself on the Aberdeenshire coast and works for the British Army by training some of its soldiers in the 'unusual' (i.e. lethal) Oriental fighting techniques he picked up during his time in Siam. But a decision taken the previous year by a bunch of artists far away in France is about to affect his life in ways he cannot even begin to imagine.....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts), [lyster99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyster99/gifts), [SarcasmDoYouGetIt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasmDoYouGetIt/gifts).



> A story based on some of the minor characters in Elementary 221B. You don't have to have read the latter but Chapter 3 explains the 'Superlock' bit.

**Part The First**

By all rights Byron 'Bronn' Blackwater should have been making this journey some twelve months ago. Of his protracted and mostly annoying siblings there were only two that he was still on speaking terms with; his younger brother Eddie over in the United States and his elder sister Elizabeth who had married a Frenchman for some reason and gone to live in Brittany. They had all been raised in Inverness and last year his sister had written to him that her eldest daughter Jane was returning to the town for a year as she had become a painter of all things. 

Bronn wondered just how that was a living in this day and age, but seemingly it was as the art school the girl had been at in Nantes had been so impressed with her work that they had offered her a year's extension to her scholarship. Which was why her uncle was only now heading to the capital of the Highlands.

To get from his house to the town was no easy task even in what was supposed to be the Railway Age. A fifteen-mile ride west to the town of Banff was followed by an interminably slow Great North of Scotland Railway train down to Tillynaught Junction, another to Keith, and finally the Highland Railway all the way to Inverness itself. So unreliable were the railways of north-east Scotland that Bronn had decided to travel down the day before his niece's arrival; fortunately a family friend was putting them both up until Jane found a place of her own with which task he had promised to help.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

The following day Bronn was back at the station waiting for his niece's train. In one sense her year's delay had been not quite enough as the Highland Railway Company was still completing its direct line from Aviemore which would have cut over twenty miles off her journey. He could not know that his niece still having to travel around via Forres would lead to her meeting someone on the train who would change his own life forever.

The lemon-green locomotive and its rake of coaches pulled to a halt in the grand terminus and Bronn waited patiently for his niece to alight. She was, his sister had told him, very much a younger version of herself except with red curly hair so she should not have been easy to miss. 

She was not. Except that Bronn's attentions, along with those of a large number of female passengers alighting from the train, were not on his relative but the fellow with her, the most beautiful young man he had ever seen in his life! Barely twenty years of age, his unfashionably long dark blond hair fell onto his shoulders while framing a lantern-jawed face that was stunning! And the legs protruding from beneath that kilt – Bronn was suddenly very short of breath.

His niece led the Adonis up to him, somehow ignoring both the leering of her fellow female passengers and the annoyed glances of their male companions.

“Stop drooling, Uncle Bronn”, she smiled. “I think this boy might be more than even _you_ can handle!”

Bronn frowned. Now just what did she mean by that?

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part The Second**

The Adonis was called Jaime Lannister and was an American although he had Scots ancestry. He might have been a Martian for all Bronn cared!

“Tell him about yourself, Jaime”, Bronn's niece said. “I'm going for a walk around the town. Uncle Bronn, _do_ try and keep it in your kilt.”

Bronn scowled at her. He was not that bad, no matter what the glorious, wonderful, beautiful temptation before him.

Jaime smiled at him as his niece left, and some part of Bronn just melted. Unfortunately not _that_ part, which was rock-solid. Thank the Lord he'd worn his kilt; trousers would have been way too revealing!

“I'll understand if you don't believe what I'm about to tell you, sir”, the boy said sounding almost apologetic. “I hope you can find some way to check it out; I know I'd never believe it if someone tried it on me.”

His voice was like melted honey, and Bronn wanted to try rather more on him than just words. Frankly he would have believed it if the boy had told him that the Moon was made of green cheese!

“Try me”, he said. Jaime took a deep breath.

“Our family comes originally from Wester Ross, a place called Applecross”, he said. “I was heading there when I ran into your niece. She.... is quite a character.”

“That's a polite way of putting it”, Bronn smiled. He knew from his sister's letters that Jane took after her mother in assuming that the world was the way they wanted it to be and those tiresome things called Men should just go along with what she wanted. Most did because it was easier that way.

“My ancestors emigrated to the Americas in the middle of the last century”, Jaime went on, “just before the War of Independence. They set themselves up in a colony called Westeros Island, not far from New York. Westeros is a small place, only three miles across at its widest, but because of where it is all ships heading to and from the city sail right past it. That's important because as a private holding it somehow got left out of the settlement made at the end of the war so legally it's still British, though I'm sure President McKinley would likely have a fit if your country tried anything.”

“Very true”, Bronn agreed. “So what brings you over here?”

For some reason he blushed fiercely. Bronn thought that it made him look even more fuckable.... attractive, he meant attractive!

He was in so much trouble!

“I'm unfortunate enough to be cursed with a twin sister, Kersey”, Jaime sighed. “She married a Mr. Robert Barras who owns the lands opposite the island, but he died – just after signing over all his lands to her! And she actually thought that she and I..... I mean we..... you know.”

That she wanted to do rather more with her own brother than wave her arms about in a vague manner. Bronn knew, much as he really did not want to. As if any woman was good enough for his..... this boy.

“That's why I resigned my claim and went to college”, Jaime said. “I was happy there for a few months, but then our father died and she inherited the title. Only some of the lands; we have a younger brother Tyrion, but she had enough control to make my life at college difficult. I needed money – and I went and did something stupid.”

“There was a government group attached to the college – it was in Boston, I should have said – and they wanted volunteers for an experiment. The pay was huge and I probably should have suspected, especially when they said it would result in me becoming more, er, sexually charged. I did admit that I sort of, er, preferred men, but they said that was not a problem.”

So, so not a problem, Bronn thought. The Bronnster was now hard enough to start sawing logs with! As if he was anywhere near the league that this Adonis was in. Thankfully the boy was concentrating on his story and had missed his untimely horniness.

“Three months in takes me to July”, Jaime sighed. “I had had no problem staying on considering what they were paying me, let alone it meant I avoided my sister at home. Then I had my first 'heat' as they called it. Gods I was insatiable! They.....”

He stopped and reddened. Bronn reached over and took his hand, patting it reassuringly.

“Go on”, he urged.

“They had these things called baggers”, Jaime said, staring hard at the floor. “I had to..... you know, get relief by coming into them so they could keep my seed. It was horrible! And I couldn't seem to stop; I was hard for nearly a whole week, my head aching so much that everything hurt. They had changed me in some way and I was... different.”

He took a deep breath.

“Have you heard of a guy called Francis Galton?” he asked.

“No”, Bronn said. “Is he American?”

Jaime shook his head.

“He's Mr. Charles Darwin's cousin”, he said scornfully, “and one of the fellows behind my suffering. He came up with a new field of science called eugenics. He said we should breed better humans the same way we breed better pigs and cattle.”

Bronn was horrified! He struggled to find something to say but there were no words. That was appalling!

“That was the aim of the project”, Jaime said sadly. “There were about a dozen of us there though we rarely met. I got the truth out of one of the scientists, Jeff, who..... he liked me and told me in return for my working off some of my 'heat' on him.”

Bronn winced at that. Little wonder that he had thought no-one would believe..... oh. Oh!

“You're still having these 'heats'?” he asked, thinking that that would surely be proof of the boy's strange tale. Not that he did not believe him; Jaime radiated honesty and integrity. He nodded.

“That was how I got out”, he said. “I secured passage on a liner that was leaving Boston just after my last one finished; I used a false name of course and the captain..... you can work it out, sir. But I'm sure they will come after me; I know that Kersey is currently seeing one of the scientists at the place, a guy called Euron. Gods, she may even come over herself.”

“We need to throw them off your track”, Bronn said thoughtfully. The boy nodded.

“I thought to lay a trail to Wester Ross then fake my death somehow”, he said. “They would expect me to go there which is why I was coming this way; I worked my way up the east coast and sent postcards home to Tyrion knowing Kersey would read them, so even given the time delay she will know I am in Scotland. I sent one from Forres then met your niece on the train there. I thought eventually I might find some quiet cottage in the middle of nowhere.”

An image of this Adonis pinned beneath Bronn in his own bed, in his cottage on Aberdour Bay, rose up sharply. It was not the only thing. His eyes watered at the delicious prospect.

“Let me think”, he deflected. 

Jamie smiled at him again, which so did not help.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part The Third**

Three days later there was a visitor to the house, a smartly-attired young fellow called Mr. Martin Donaldson. He introduced himself as from a private courier company with an office in the town.

“You may have heard of the consulting detective Mr. Sherlock Holmes down in London”, he said. “He uses our services from time to time when he wishes to communicate with people without being detected. Three of his brothers work for the British government and one of them – my dear mother would slap me for saying it but he is a bastard of the first order! He spies on Mr. Holmes as much as possible, hence why I am here.”

He handed Bronn a telegram.

“This was sent from our London office”, he explained. “It is all quite secure; it was sent first to Birmingham and in code, then from there to here. I can communicate with Mr. Holmes for you; just send or bring your message round to our offices in the High Street and it will be with him before the day is out. I shall wait outside until you are finished reading it.”

Bronn could see that all this subterfuge was worrying Jaime (of course his niece loved it!) and he wondered if it was really necessary. But on reading Mr. Holmes' communication he realized just how much it was. 

“You were right”, he told Jaime. “Your sister did come after you. She is in London and has engaged Mr. Holmes to find you.”

Jaime visibly panicked.

“You're not going to hand me over?” he said, his eyes wide in alarm.

“Uncle Bronn would never do that”, Bronn's niece said firmly. 

“Indeed I would not”, Bronn agreed. “Fortunately Mr. Holmes has already smoked out the real story – he moves fast; I'll give him that – and has some suggestions as to how we might proceed. Jaime, I will need your clothes.”

“Uncle Bronn!” his niece sighed. “There _is_ a lady present!”

“Really?” Bronn said in mock innocence. “Where?”

The next instant he yelped in surprise. Apparently she _could_ throw a cushion from that distance!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Mr. Holmes' plan was for Jaime and Bronn's niece to take the train across to Kyle of Lochalsh, the nearest station to Applecross, then Jaime would change his clothes and appearance before returning alone. Jane would take a couple of his personal possessions and his original clothes which she would leave on the beach, then report to the local constabulary that she had seen a man matching Jaime's description acting strangely up to when he had stripped and walked into the sea, carrying something that she had not been able to make out.

The genius part of the scheme, Bronn thought, was that although Mr. Holmes had one brother working in government whom he distrusted if not loathed, he got on much better with one of the other two. This fellow would fake a confidential report that a naked man had been seen emerging from the sea onto the Isle of Skye and had then opened a waterproof bag from which he had extracted a gun. As the beach in question was part of Her Majesty's estates there had been armed soldiers patrolling the place, and one of them had shot the fellow before he could get out of the water, his body falling back and floating away. The soldiers had not tried to recover it in an attempt to avoid incriminating themselves. The report would be marked Top Secret but would be shown to the American government.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part The Fourth**

It all went off perfectly, although Jaime shuddered when Bronn told him that his terrible twin had travelled to the Kyle with Mr. Holmes and had been shown the 'evidence', after which she had gone back to America satisfied. The boy had had to stay in the house because the pestilential woman would have passed through Inverness both times, and it broke Bronn's heart to see him trembling on those days.

That left the not insignificant question of what to do with a man about to shortly undergo a period of sexual overdrive. When Jaime was out one day Bronn mentioned this to his niece, and she looked at him as if he was the dumbest man on the planet (again, just like her mother).

“Uncle Bronn!” she sighed. “You are even worse than Mother said!”

“What” he asked, nonplussed.

“Jaime wants to stay with you”, she said.

Bronn just stared at her.

“Why?” he asked at last.

“For the sex I suppose”, she said offhandedly as her uncle gasped for breath.

“But he..... I..... I mean....”

“Men!” she sighed. “Jaime can see past your face, you know. You've done everything for him since you met, and he knows he can trust you. Given what he's been through I doubt he feels he can trust anyone else. And he loves you.”

 _“What?”_ Bronn was incredulous.

“He told me all about it on the train in”, she said. “The changes they did to him, they make him need to, as he put it, 'spread his seed as often as possible'. Not the sort of thing one expects to hear in a railway compartment, I can tell you! But he said these 'heats' leave him wrecked and needing the sort of care and attention he never got at the center, yet which you have given him. Of course he loves you.”

“It's only gratitude”, Bronn said cautiously.

“Well”, she smiled, “when he changed his clothes on the beach I would guess that to be at least eight inches of gratitude! Probably more when he is 'in heat'!”

Bronn was speechless!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Bronn's niece had been right (and of course insufferably smug), and Jaime had proclaimed his desire to go back to Bronn's cottage with him. The journey back had been long and hard – yes, like something else in Bronn's case, every time the boy so much as looked at him – but they made it with his morality just about intact and it was now only a few days day until Jaime's 'heat' might start; he had told Bronn that they were sometimes a day early or late. Having seen him in all his naked glory when they went swimming Bronn could hardly wait; his observant if rather too blunt niece had been if anything conservative in her estimation of his manhood. 

However, before they could 'seal the deal' they had visitors to the cottage. Mr. Sherlock Holmes and his friend Doctor John Watson.

Bronn would like it said that he did not growl possessively at the doctor as he checked Jaime over, nor did he insist on being right next to him throughout the whole examination. But in both cases it would have been a lie. Fortunately neither of their visitors was cruel enough to comment on his possessiveness although as they were leaving Mr. Holmes pulled him aside for a moment.

“I can see why Mr. Colsterworth would be an asset to any of the local communities”, he observed with a smile.

'Neil Colsterworth' was the name on the fake but incredibly real-looking birth certificate he had brought with him, complete with a fake past and everything from it to make Jaime fit in as Bronn's second cousin. Not, Mr. Holmes had observed wryly, that he would have difficulty 'fitting in' with some of the locals.

Bronn did not blush _that_ much.

“I shall leave you my card of course”, Mr. Holmes said. “You will need my help when you move in a few years' time.”

“Why would we do that?” Bronn asked, puzzled.

The detective stared out to sea, seemingly distracted. He was, Bronn only realized later, taller than the average height but carried himself as a much smaller man, and his hair seemed a permanent mess. But the loving looks he was getting from his companion showed that beauty was very much in the eye of the beholder, something he was grateful for given that Jaime loved he himself despite his looks.

“I have had to deal with governments on rather too many occasions in my career”, Mr. Holmes said at last. “In many ways they are like children, except that they have the power to kill when they do not get what they want. Do not underestimate the American government, my friend. They will be monitoring Scotland to make sure that Mr. Lannister has truly drowned – my brother Luke has already arranged for an unidentified body to be reported on the shores of Skye - and if they notice a sudden spike in the birth-rate anywhere, particularly the male birth-rate as your friend's condition means that his offspring will be over ninety per cent male, they may take an unhealthy if not fatal interest. Your job allows you to move to different army bases if you so desire and I would recommend moves every three to four years for the next two decades. I can arrange a tenant for this place if you want to come back to it one day.”

“Why twenty years?” Bronn asked. Mr. Holmes smiled knowingly.

“I am assured that that is the, ahem, _length_ that his heats will last for”, he said. “And I think the doctor and I had better be off now; your friend is standing in the doorway looking rather.... keen.”

He gave Bronn his card, shook his hand and leaped up to join his friend on their cart. As they rode away Bronn could see Jaime stripping off in the doorway, and grinned. This was going to be good!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part The Fifth**

It was seven days later. Or it might have been eight. Maybe even nine; Bronn had long lost track of time and frankly he didn't care. What was left of his poor broken body hung limp on his bed while Jaime continued to work away inside him, seemingly determined to make him the first ever pregnant man!

A worrying thought crossed what was left of Bronn's mind that.... no, Mr. Holmes would have warned him about that. And he had even slipped him a very large jar of cooling unguent (half of which he had used already) along with the address of the London shop which, mercifully, did mail order. Bronn might even be able to stand up later today....

Jaime came yet again and collapsed on top of him. Bronn gasped and reached down to ruffle his lover's overly long hair, then winced as he realized that the boy was still rock-hard. Seriously? A week in?

“I'm sorry”, Jaime muttered into Bronn's shoulder. “They said that if I am with a woman I calm down more quickly, but the first day of a heat I am so charged I would be a danger to anyone not as strong as you.”

Bronn did not feel strong at that particular moment. Indeed, had a horde of Viking raiders charged into the cottage just then he would not have had the strength to wave at them. Instead he just lay back and let the boy have at it. Which he did.

“Once I can walk again, I will start sorting out a woman for you”, Bronn said, thinking that that had to have been one of the strangest sentences he had ever uttered.

“Only if their husband agrees”, Jaime said. “I do not no infidelity.”

“But you do me”, Bronn sighed. “Any chance of food?”

The next moment he screamed as Jaime easily pulled him up to his chest while still impaled on his rock-hard cock, then walked him over to the small couch before laying him down again. There was a plate of sandwiches on the nearby table, or from Bronn's point of view about a thousand miles away. He just looked piteously at his tormentor and Jaime smiled fondly as he fed him.

Whatever anyone said, it was _not_ happy purring!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

The nearest village was New Aberdour about a mile away, and luckily Bronn knew someone there who could provide a possible entry-point (hah!) for Jaime's future activities. Although even young Alexander Buchanan baulked when he understood what was afoot.

“What you're saying”, he said carefully, “is that you want your friend to sleep with my wife so we can have kids.”

Bronn sighed.

“Be honest, Alex”, he said. “We both know that after that accident you've been shooting blanks. You were lucky to survive it. And I know you and Bess have always wanted a son.”

His friend looked at him warily.

“And this boy would not want any involvement if there was a kid?” he asked.

“I promise I would never say anything”, Jaime said firmly. “I can't tell you all the details of what they did to me or you'd probably lose your lunch, but they did say I'm far more likely to produce boys than girls.”

Alex looked at the two of them thoughtfully then turned to his wife, just in time to catch her looking admiringly at Jaime. His eyes narrowed.

“I'm up for it”, she smiled. 

“Hmm”, her husband said.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Bronn noted that Jaime was unusually silent as they returned to the cottage.

“What?” he asked. “You don't want to go through with it?”

“I need money to live”, Jaime said simply. “You've been so good to me Bronn, but I need to earn my keep. Especially....”

He stopped, looking awkward for some reason. Bronn looked curiously at him; they were on the crest of the hill overlooking the bay and the wind was blowing Jaime's overly long hair out behind him. Bronn struggled with the ridiculous thought that it looked like the mane of a proud stallion, although given what lay ahead of his new housemate that may not have been that far from the truth.

“Especially what?” he prompted.

“I love you”, Jaime said, so quietly that I barely heard him. “And that scares me.”

Bronn just stared at him.

“It _scares_ you?” he said at last, feeling more than a little offended.

“You're so beautiful”, Jaime said shyly. “Me, I'm pleasant enough to look at but broken inside. The sex thing with those women – I can do it but I know I'll get nothing out of it. I had never trusted anyone in my life until I met you, yet when we're together I feel like you're part of me. And I could not cope with losing you now.”

Bronn pulled him into an embrace.

“I've no intention of going anywhere”, he said firmly. “Although that you could love someone who, as his father once rightly said, has a face like a bag of spanners makes me wonder.”

Jaime just chuckled.

“Your beauty shines through you, Bronn”, he said. “Max, one of the scientists back at the center, he was much better-looking than me but it didn't take me long to work out it was just a shell. He was cruel inside, especially to poor Arthur.”

“Who is Arthur?” Bronn asked.

“The only other fellow there who was into men, like me”, Jaime said. “I hope he is all right after what Mr. Holmes said the other week.”

They had received another couriered telegram the previous Friday and Mr. Holmes had told them that the scientific centre had closed down after its activities had been exposed in the American newspapers. The detective was however continuing to monitor things just in case.

“We should send to Mr. Holmes and inquire after him”, Bronn said. “You and he..... you did not....?”

Jaime smiled at his sudden incoherence.

“We were not allowed”, he said. “Suppose they wanted everything they could get out of us without any distractions.”

Bronn pulled him closer.

“Maybe Mr. Holmes can find out what became of him”, he suggested.

Jaime smiled at him, then kissed him. They were stood on a high Scottish hill and freezing certain body parts that Bronn was quite fond of, but he could not have moved for all the tea in China.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part The Sixth**

Over the next two years the two men fell into a pleasant routine. After Bess Buchanan became pregnant within three months, word quickly spread and Jaime was soon in demand in the village and around the area. His 'heats' continued to happen about once a month and he would always spend the first day with Bronn, during which time the latter was deeply grateful that the cottage was so isolated and that the village was a good mile away so hopefully they could not hear his screams. Then Jaime would go to his chosen woman for a week while his lover would recover and wait for his return. The boy always needed extra reassurance for the week after his 'work', Bronn had quickly noted, so he only scheduled his army duties in the two weeks before the next 'heat'. He was pleased that as time went on Jaime began to lose his wariness and they became even closer, sometimes having 'normal' sex (hah!) and other times just lying there naked holding each other. It was a happy time.

One morning in 1899 while Jaime was 'working', Bronn received a message from Mr. Holmes. He was immediately wary; the timing told him that his friend had very clearly arranged that only he receive this message, and when he read the contents he could understand why. He did not like this at all and worse, Mr. Holmes must have known that he would not like it. Worst of all there was nothing he could do about it; he loved Jaime far too much to keep this sort of thing from him.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Jaime stared at him incredulously.

“You're kidding!” he said at last.

Bronn shook his head.

“Mr. Holmes had a friend of his monitoring the American government in case they tried this sort of thing”, he said. “Cynical of him, but he was right as always. They started up the whole thing again on some private island in the Caribbean and worse, they managed to keep one of the men from the old scheme. I'm afraid it was Arthur.”

Jaime's face fell like a stone.

“But like you he escaped”, Bronn went on quickly. “There was a British-owned island nearby and he managed to get to that. The governor there was, er, persuaded to help him get back to England.”

He saw Jaime wince. The boy knew as well as he did what form of 'persuasion' his friend would have had to use.

“And he's here now?” Jaime asked anxiously. Bronn nodded.

“Safely down in London”, Bronn said. “Mr. Holmes has sent us two tickets for the Night Sleeper from Aberdeen so we can go and see him. And we can bring him back here afterwards if you like.”

Jaime smiled slyly.

“You think”, he said impishly, “that I will actually let you sleep?”

“Lord, I hope not!”

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part The Seventh**

Bronn was also worried that Jaime was but a few days away from his next 'heat'. He only hoped they could find his friend, get matters sorted and head home. And he still did not like London, which had somehow gotten even bigger and dirtier since his last visit.

Mr. Holmes had told them that Arthur was at a molly-house in Mayfair - _Mayfair!_ \- and Jaime had to help Bronn out of the cab as even when not in one of his 'heats' the boy was demanding; Bronn had indeed got little sleep on the train. The older man was mightily glad for the chance to sit down on a gloriously padded padded chair, even if Mr. Holmes and Mr. Godfreyson were both smirking far too much as his discomfiture.

“Is Arthur here?” Jaime asked anxiously.

“Manners, Jaime”, Bronn said reprovingly. The boy blushed.

“This is my lover, Lloyd”, Mr. Godfreyson said, introducing a handsome young black fellow who was so thin he might have disappeared if he had turned sideways, although from the way the proprietor pulled him into an embrace it was clear just how close they were. “His brother Benji is taking care of your friend just now.”

“Taking care?” Jaime asked, puzzled. Mr. Godfreyson exchanged a look with Mr. Holmes for some reason.

“I am afraid one of his so-called 'heats' began just as he got here last week”, he said. “I advised Mr. Holmes to get you down today, when it is apparently due to finish. The boys have been taking turns with him as he is.... somewhat demanding.”

“And the sea is somewhat wet!” Lloyd murmured. Mr. Godfreyson tutted at that but kissed him.

Further conversation was curtailed when a second black man, older and much more muscular than the first, entered looking utterly wrecked. Bronn doubted that even he looked that bad after Jaime had had his way with him; this had to be Lloyd's older brother as their faces were similar even if they were over a decade apart in age.

“Benji?” Lloyd said.

“Never again!” Benji (presumably) muttered. “Dammit Lloyd, you could have said you were giving me someone who can keep it up for hours on end. I have to walk home!”

Everyone chuckled at that.

“You shall have a cab”, Mr. Godfreyson promised. “Is he done yet?”

“Nearly”, Benji sighed. “Balin and Balan are working the last edge off him; he reckons he has a couple more hours to go and he will be done. So will they!”

“Like me and most of the boys here”, Benji sighed, sitting down a shade too fast. “Ow!”

He glared around at all the smiles over his discomfiture. Not from me; I knew full well how he felt!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Arthur Dayne was, to Bronn's disappointment, much as described and quite similar in looks to Jaime. Not as handsome of course, but tall, dark-haired and, worst of all, young. He could not catch a break!

Mr. Holmes had sent him and Jaime two open returns on the Night Sleeper as well as arranging a ticket for Arthur, but Bronn was still surprised when, having met Adonis Mark Two, Jaime took them both into a back room at the molly-house. Then his boy turned to him and Bronn gulped. He knew that scent.

“Want my daddy!”, Jaime growled. “Want my daddy _now!”_

Bronn gestured to Arthur, who was standing there just grinning.

“But... I mean.... he....”

“Oh I'm up for plenty of regular sex too”, Arthur grinned. “Whatever the bad they did to us, loads of stamina was a plus. I'll hold him while you fuck him Jaime, then we can swap.”

Bronn just stared at the two men undressing before him, then hastened to follow them.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Eight days later what little was left of Bronn limped out of the molly-house, leaning on both his tormentors. Although if Jaime suggested getting him a wheelchair, he was changing the locks on the cottage next time the cunt was out!

(All right, he would quite have liked the walking-stick he had been offered but he had standards, damnation!). 

“Look on the bright side”, Jaime grinned.

Bronn glared at him. Well, he tried to glare at him. All those facial muscles took a lot of co-ordination.

 _”What_ bright side?” he asked testily.

“Mr. Holmes' friend says out heats will only slowly synchronize while we are living together”, Arthur said. “So before that happens we can take turns to stay in the cottage and take care of our _daddy!”_ ”

Bronn prayed harder than he had ever done in his life!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	8. Chapter 8

**Part The Eighth**

The following year was 1900, the end of the century. It was very nearly the end of Bronn!

It started out with a group of trainees at the nearby army base who were thick even by the standards of the usual no-hopers the Army sent him. With Jaime's and Arthur's 'heats' now synchronized and both approaching fast, Bronn did not need to waste two extra days trying to force his skills into the trainees' thick skulls but alas, he had no choice. An even slower than usual set of train journeys home meant he arrived back at the cottage in not the best of moods.

Jaime and Arthur were both waiting for him and, he knew at once, ready for action. He just groaned.

“Can you not wait and let me have a nap?” he yawned. “I've had to work long hours and extra days. I'm beat!”

“But we need you!” Arthur protested.

“Just.... entertain each other for a bit”, Bronn sighed.

The two younger men looked at each other. It crossed Bronn's mind that attractive as they both were they had never done it with each other, and he idly wondered why before dismissing it as unimportant. 

“I suppose we could”, Jaime said doubtfully. 

“They didn't allow us to do it with each other back at the center”, Arthur recalled. “Never said why, though. We'll go down to the beach and let you rest, _daddy!”_

Bronn rolled his eyes at him but made for his bed. His wonderful bed.....

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

It seemed only seconds later, though as both boys were wet they must have at least got down to the sea. Bronn stared at them sleepily before realizing; they both looked _terrible!_

“Something went wrong!” Jaime said frantically. “I took Arthur but it only made me want sex even more, and when he tried it on me he felt the same. Bronn, _please!”_

Bronn sighed – seriously, his life had come down to this? - and dutifully raised his legs. Jaime was in between then in a trice, fingering his lover open with more speed than finesse and making the older man's eyes water. Then he helped Bronn up and the older man squatted above King James before lowering himself onto it, moaning at the fact that Jaime seemed to have gotten even harder than usual. But the happy sighs from the man beneath him were more than ample reward.....

_“Bronn!”_

He looked up into Arthur's dark eyes, and realized that his other boy was still in distress.

“You'll have to wait until he's done”, Bronn managed. “He can surely pause for a bit while you take your turn.”

“Can't!” Arthur said desperately before moving swiftly round to behind the older man. Bronn wondered why but not for long, as a second familiar warmth nuzzled against his already stretched entrance. God no!

Arthur's strong hands held his sides and Bronn realized that despite his distress the poor boy was managing to hold back. He had never.... well, he had never thought it possible for one thing, but it looked as if he had no choice.

“Go for it!” he said, wondering as he spoke if those might well be his own famous last words.

Somehow Arthur managed to control himself, pushing in only slowly as Bronn felt himself being torn in two. Both his boys were well-hung but during their 'heats' they expanded in both length and girth. Bronn would probably never walk again but the happy cries from both his boys let him hold it together, and he gritted his teeth as he focussed on staying in one piece. He could do this. He _was_ doing this. He......

And then they both began to fuck him. 

Bronn passed out.

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**

Two long weeks later and the super-triggered 'heats' had finally, _finally_ ended. Bronn did not remember much of that memorable time, although both of them waiting impatiently for him outside the bathroom and fucking him all the way across the room in turn had been an experience, as had being double-fucked in the surf. And yes, they had had to carry him down to the bay and back again, but if the Good Lord intended Bronn Blackwater to end his days as a sex toy tested to destruction then who was he to object? Besides, that would have required speaking.

“A new century next month”, he sighed as he lay between the finally sated young men that blessed night. “I will be thirty-four – if I make it that far!”

“You're so good to us, daddy”, Jaime whispered to him, wrapping his arms around him. “We'll make sure you do, promise.”

Bronn smiled at that.

“We have to”, Arthur said from behind him, adding his own embrace. “We've something _big_ planned for our daddy!”

Bronn shuddered, but as the boys wrapped themselves even more tightly around him he surrendered to sleep. He had most definitely earned it!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part The Ninth**

It was four months later, and Bronn woke to the glorious feeling of being sandwiched between his two boys in a luxurious, comfortable bed in one of London's best hotels. His friend Mr. Sherlock Holmes had arranged with his boys for them all to have a week here, and the service was _fantastic!_ Breakfast in bed with his two lovers and a yesterday spent seeing the sights with them, then six more days ahead before they returned to Scotland. Plus after they had met Mr. Holmes the day before, he had said the company that made this super-comfortable bed could make one for them and ship it to their new home in Wigtownshire.

Yes, they _did_ do reinforced versions. Mr. Holmes had one himself!

Bronn had been a little unhappy at having to give up his beloved cottage by the sea, but given the number of Aberdeenshire women who had popped out mini-versions of Jaime and Arthur in the past few years he had had to concede Mr. Holmes' point that someone was bound to notice the sharp rise in the birth rate and especially the male birth rate. The detective had found them a wonderful new cottage in the Wigtownshire hills, not far from the town of Newton Stewart and the barracks there yet seemingly cut off from civilization. The only people they ever saw near the place were the occasional hill-walkers along the path that ran a mile away at its nearest.

Jaime pulled him on top of his broad chest and began to rub lazily against him, then Arthur moved round behind them both and removed the plug before sliding almost lazily inside his lover to be joined moments later by Jaime. Bronn sighed happily as he was very thoroughly filled with the pair of them. They would probably have to carry him back to the train home, but this was the life!

**♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂+♂**


End file.
